B. Core Overview Funding for research in HIV-associated neurological disease at Johns Hopkins is substantial, spanning all aspects of Neuro-AIDS research, from behavioral interventions to molecular biology, pathogenesis and therapeutics. Despite the wealth of research and peer-reviewed NIH funding for studies of Neuro-AIDS, JHU investigators need a mechanism by which they can to pursue high-risk questions, develop new collaborations and pursue new areas of research that would lead to independent funding. This is especially relevant for therapeutically oriented research. In recent years, the JHU CFAR has provided pilot or developmental grants, but these are not solely focused on Neuro-AIDS; rather they are distributed across all content areas. Over the 5 years of CFAR pilots there have been 50 awards. Of these 8 (16%) were awarded to investigators studying HIV CNS disease. The CFAR model is, however, recognized as having been a very valuable and productive component of the CFAR's success, and we aim to emulate it in this Core. In addition, we anticipate that this Core will provide pilot grants to investigators outside JHU (who may have collaborations with JHU researchers), thus encouraging the entry of new investigators with new ideas into the field. This Developmental Core will provide critical seed money for such endeavors, and will thereby enhance the activities of the overall Center.